


Sex on the beach

by SamGranger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beach Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Toni porta Cheryl sugli scogli, lontano dalla festa e dal falò, vivendo la loro prima notte di passione.





	Sex on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante all'iniziativa "SummerRaimbow 2018" indetta dal gruppo facebook "Long Live To The Femslash".

Cheryl Blossom si muoveva leggiadra, seguendo il ritmo della canzone sparata a tutto volume dalle casse, la chioma rossastra spettinata dalla brezza che accarezzava quella piccola fetta di spiaggia. Danzava libera e felice, lontana dalle grinfie della sua perfida madre, lontana dai suoi sguardi di disapprovazione che riceveva ogni qualvolta accarezzava la sua ragazza. 

Toni ballava con lei, seguendo i suoi movimenti, i capelli tinti di rosa che scivolavano lungo la schiena semi nuda, se non fosse stato per l'elastico del bikini. La rossa le prese la mano e intrecciò le dita alle sue, stringendola, avvicinando poi le labbra al suo orecchio.

"La festa migliore a cui sia mai stata!" urlò, sovrastando la musica. Toni la guardò con un sorriso soddisfatto: era stata una sua idea quella di fare una festa in spiaggia, con tanto di falò, per accogliere Cheryl nei Serpents. 

"Dovrai abituartici, le nostre feste sono  _sempre_ le migliori!" rispose l'altra, tirandola a sé per lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia. La rossa si mordicchiò il labbro colorato dal rossetto color ciliegia, il suo preferito, e puntò il suo sguardo contro quello della sua ragazza. Le sembrava ancora irreale quella situazione, ricordava ancora quando gli studenti del sud avevano messo piede nel suo liceo e per poco non era scoppiata una rissa tra lei e quella che ora considerava la sua anima gemella. Ora era parte della sua famiglia, era la  _sua_ famiglia. 

La studiò con gli occhi che brillavano, era così bella con la sua carnagione olivastra e i capelli tinti, Toni non aveva mai dato peso ai commenti altrui sul suo look. Cheryl la baciò prendendole il viso tra le mani, fu un bacio passionale, ardente come le fiamme del falò che illuminava quella notte; fu un bacio selvaggio e calmo allo stesso tempo, proprio come loro due. Si separarono solo per qualche secondo, Tony le scostò una ciocca dal viso, per riporla dietro l'orecchio.

"Ho un'idea" esclamò, un sorriso malizioso sul volto. "Ma non so se avrai abbastanza coraggio"

Cheryl si portò una mano alla bocca, falsamente offesa.

"Ti ricordo che sono stata io ad aver dato fuoco a Thornhill con mia madre dentro, e sono sempre stata io ad averla minacciata in ospedale, e..."

"D'accordo, Malefica" soffiò in una risata. "Mi hai convinta!"

Toni la prese per mano e la costrinse a seguirla, superando gruppi di Serpents ubriachi, in mezzo a cui spiccava Jughead estremamente brillo; camminavano sulla sabbia umida e soffice, dirette agli scogli, più si allontanavano e più la musica si affievoliva. Il cuore di entrambe batteva eccitato nel loro petto, Toni sapeva cosa stavano per fare mentre Cheryl cominciava a capirlo. 

Giunsero davanti ad una fila di scogli, le onde si infrangevano sulle rocce e l'acqua schizzava le loro gambe. Toni la lasciò solo per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo necessario per saltare sopra al primo e riacquistare equilibrio, porse la mano a Cheryl per aiutarla.

"Stai cercando di uccidermi, T.T.?"

"Ti tengo io, dobbiamo solo raggiungere lo scoglio centrale"

Con agilità raggiunsero la meta: uno scoglio grosso e largo dalla superficie parzialmente lisca, perfetta per coricarsi. Toni vi saltò sopra, seguita dalla rossa.

"E' qui che porti tutte le tue ragazze?" la stuzzicò Cheryl, fissando il mare che si univa al cielo in un panorama scuro.

"Non ho mai portato nessuno qui. E' una sorta di posto sicuro, ma voglio condividerlo con te..." 

La rossa ammutolì davanti a quelle parole, non sapeva cosa dire, ogni parola che attraversava la sua mente sembrava sbagliata, quindi passò ai fatti. Le strinse le mani e la baciò, assaporando quelle labbra al sapore di liquirizia, lasciò scorrere una mano sul suo corpo, salendo fino ad insinuarle le dita fra i capelli, per stringerla di più a sé; Toni la tirò per i fianchi, aiutandola a sdraiarsi senza separarsi dalla sua bocca. Le sue dita si scontrarono col costume intero della rossa, armeggiò con i lacci, fino a scioglierli tutti, solo a quel punto Cheryl la guardò, nervosa. 

"Sei sicura, Toni?" le chiese, accarezzandole le labbra col pollice. Erano macchiate del suo rossetto. 

"Ci sei tu, nel mio posto preferito e sotto le stelle, in questo momento sei la cosa più sicura che mi sia mai capitata."

Lentamente, rassicurata dal sorriso di Cheryl, Toni le sfilò il costume, scoprendole prima i seni rotondi, perfetti, poi il ventre piatto e, infine, lo lasciò scorrere sulle lunghe cosce. La rossa si mordicchiò il labbro, i capelli sciolti in una cascata color rame; Toni tornò a baciarla, questa volta solo per pochi secondi, decisa a dedicarsi al suo collo: sentiva il suo profumo mischiato alla salsedine. Le lasciava baci, morsi, carezze, mentre con le mani le premeva i seni, pizzicandole i capezzoli.

Cheryl sospirava, inarcando il corpo alla ricerca di maggior contatto, e Toni voleva darglielo, voleva darle tutta se stessa, ma voleva anche che quella, per Cheryl, fosse un'esperienza unica.

Scese più in basso, sfiorandole la pancia coi polpastrelli, baciandole il ventre teso, fino a giungere al centro delle sue gambe, accarezzandole l'entrata già umida. Tornò a baciarle le labbra, contemporaneamente entrò con un dito, facendo tremare Cheryl dal piacere. Sospirò sulle sue labbra. Spinse il suo dito dentro di lei e lo arcuò, mentre stuzzicava il clitoride gonfio, la bocca che inghiottiva gli ansiti di Cheryl, poi proseguì con un secondo dito.

"Toni..." gemette Cheryl, stringendola per le spalle. Le afferrò il bikini con forza incontrollata, strappandoglielo di dosso. Toni sorrise ammirata, era quella la Cheryl che amava.La rossa le accarezzò la schiena, arrivando agli slip del costume, neri, per tirarli giù, così da denudarla completamente. Toni capì cosa voleva fare soltanto quando percepì la mano di Cheryl graffiarle il ventre e scendere giù, dove imitò i suoi gesti, sfiorandole la femminilità. 

Restarono lì a massaggiarsi l'un l'altra, guardandosi negli occhi e donandosi scariche di piacere, tremori e sorrisi.

Toni aveva avuto diverse storie, tra ragazzi e ragazze, ma nessuno era riuscito a farla impazzire in quel modo, a farla gemere come ci riusciva la rossa. In un secondo, con un movimento rapido, si ritrovò sopra di lei, occhi dentro occhi, in preda alla passione. Lei le leccò il capezzolo destro, succhiandolo avidamente e mordicchiandolo, scese sul suo ventre, fino alle sue cosce; si concesse un momento, per sorridere davanti alla femminilità di Cheryl, umida e gonfia, vi poggiò le labbra, baciandola, prima di cominciare il miglior rapporto orale che, sperava, Cheryl avrebbe mai ricevuto in tutta la sua vita.

La rossa gemette e urlò dal piacere, inarcando il corpo e divaricando maggiormente le gambe, allo stesso tempo Toni si massaggiò l'intimità. La sua ragazza gemeva il suo nome, con voce roca e traboccante di desiderio ed era la cosa che più le dava piacere. Le urla di Cheryl, il modo in cui si piegava e spingeva il bacino contro la sua bocca, guidarono Toni, mentre la sua lingua, avida, bramosa, s'insinuava dentro di lei.

La rossa raggiunse l'orgasmo, mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore e inarcando il corpo; Toni raggiunse l'apice mentre i suoi occhi si beavano della visione del corpo di Cheryl, sudato, inarcato, con la bocca spalancata che non emetteva più alcun suono.

 

Strisciò al suo fianco, accasciandosi mentre tentava di riprendere fiato. Si tennero per mano, fissando le stelle.

"Cavolo..." sospirò Cheryl. 

"Lo so..." rispose l'altra, sorridendo. 

 

Restarono lì per tutta la notte, fino all'alba, indisturbate, ascoltando il ronzio della musica in lontananza mentre le stelle venivano inghiottite da un cielo azzurro e privo di nuvole.


End file.
